Mecha Josh
"Never delay the inevitable, for you have already lost the battle and the war". Mecha Josh is the Robotic Clone of Faction Leader, Joshua the Hedgehog. He is also 2nd in Command in all of the forces. He is self-aware, whats interesting is that he is still loyal to Joshua and his army. Basic Info Name: Mecha Josh Species: Robot, Hedgehog Age: About 2 Years old. Gender: Male Robot Alignment: Neutral/Lawful Evil Size: 4 Foot, 2 Inches Basic Stats TBA Quotes "I am Mecha Josh, 2nd in Command of The Jkirk Federations": Says when hes introducing himself "Charge up the X4-GB Plasma Cannon, we're gonna turn this place into a national landmark" "ERROR, ERROR, DEFEAT DOES NOT COMPUTE": Says when he is losing a fight. "Victory is inevitable, we will have them retreating soon enough": Says when hes winning a fight "Defeat is inevitable, Armor hull compromised, Self Destruct sequence is highly likely, tranfeffing data...": Says when he's going to Self Destruct Personality He is basically a Robotic Josh. His personality is almost similar to his. Only difference is that he doesn't care for pretty much anyone and only takes orders from anyone worthy of him and he also can be a bit dramatic at rare times. Gadgets Battlefield Viewer: Mecha Josh uses his Battlefield Viewer as a Strategic Boost when Commanding Armies. This BFV is basically like Joshua's Variation. GR-007 Communications Jammer: When wanting for enemies NOT communicate with each other, Mecha Josh uses the GR-007. The Device can jam up to 230 Miles, and can disrupt Level 3+ Communications. The down side is, it is a placed device, and needs 3 minutes to activate. Simmions V Class Cloak: The Simmions V Class Cloak was specifically made for Mecha Josh to make himself look like Joshua the hedgehog. The reason for this is to confuse Enemies when they want to take him out. However, one blow from a Missile can disable the cloak, while not affect Mecha Josh, as the Simmions V Class also comes with a Shield specially made to handle 1 Missile or something similar. T7-994 In-Built Booster/Jetpack: Basically an In-built Booster/Jet Pack, this thing allows Mech Josh to take battles to the skies, and dodge attacks very quickly. At Booster Speeds, it goes almost to Mach 2, making it very reliable for Dodging. At Jetpack Speed, it goes up to 95 MPH, also making it a fast Transport. So, overall, Mecha Josh is a speedy devil with this thing. Weapons C-T57 Plasma Rifle: Used commonly by R7-CQs and even Joshua the Hedgehog himself, it is also favored by Mecha Josh as well. His variation of the C-T57 is just like the R7-CQ's. He typically uses this when locked into Ranged Combat and when he is cloaked to look like Joshua. VF3-0ZA Ice Repulsion Arm Cannons: The VF3-OZA Ice Repulsion Arm Cannons is another Ranged Weapon used by Mecha Josh when he's not using his Cloak. The Arm Cannons can be switched to Mecha Josh's to his Robotic Hands for Melee Combat. But when not using his Robotic Hands, he of course uses the Arm Cannons, which fire Shards of Ice that is -75 Degrees Celsius, which is below FREEZING. Anyone hit with these are either Frozen partially, or Wounded heavily (without Freezing). This is is 2nd used Ranged Weapon. Mecha Blades: The Mecha Blades are Mecha Josh's main Melee Weapon. Made out of Reinforced Steel, and coated with the Jkirkian Bio-Weapon: The Baxver Virus, to poison enemie and possibly kill them with the Virus's Symptoms. Although Powerful, the Blades aren't able to cut through Mediumly Armored Foes, only Light. History TBA